


Дары Персефоны

by WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Спецквест (божественное) [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Greek myth - Freeform, M/M, Philosophy, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, myth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Катабасис значит "сошествие".
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Спецквест (божественное) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Дары Персефоны

О зелье судьбы вспомнил Ньют. Вспомнил, когда они уже стали всерьез опасаться за жизнь и разум его старшего брата. Тот после смерти невесты ушел в себя, замкнулся, просиживая целыми днями над потускневшей колдографией, с которой улыбалась Лита, отказывался возвращаться в аврорат, выходить из дома, разговаривать с кем-то, кроме вынянчившей их с братом домовухи… Терпения Ньюта хватило на полгода. После чего он последовательно выпустил на Тесея несколько тварей , способных влиять на эмоции, сварил с десяток зелий и эликсиров, попросил Тину повторить заклинание, которое та применяла во французском министерстве, и даже сделал попытку поговорить по душам, но особого эффекта ничего из этого не возымело. И тогда Ньют явился к Альбусу со старым, залоснившимся от времени пергаментом, покрытым росчерками букв старого греческого алфавита.

— Матушка говорила, что это семейная реликвия. Зелье использовали оракулы в храмах, когда хотели принять сложное решение, — пояснил он, потирая покрасневшие глаза и опухшие веки. — Это, конечно, не череп, которым пользовался Гриндельвальд, но оно помогает человеку, не обладающему ярко выраженным пророческим даром, обрести ясность ума и услышать голос судьбы. Я не верю, что судьба Тесея — угаснуть от горя!

Альбус пытался его отговорить. Как и Тина, и даже Якоб. Поддержал Ньюта, как ни странно, только Трэверс. Не иначе как из чувства вины перед своим начальником аврората, которого отправил на смерть. Именно он в итоге настоял на том, чтобы зелье было сварено. 

— Я беру всю ответственность на себя, Дамблдор, — глухо сказал тогда глава отдела магического правопорядка. — Просто сделайте это. 

— Вы предлагаете мне варить зелье по рецепту, за точный перевод которого не ручается даже Фламель! 

— Я верю в Тесея и в ва…ш гений. Просто подтвердите его еще раз. 

Альбус сварил зелье. Дважды. Разлил по крохотным пузырькам и оставил один на столе в Выручай-комнате вместе с запиской для Ньюта. Устроился в кресле, спиной к зеркалу Еиналеж, борясь с желанием заглянуть в него перед тем, как сделать смертельно опасную глупость. Поднес к губам второй пузырек. Вздохнул. И проглотил ледяную жидкость залпом. В глазах потемнело почти сразу.

Довольно долго было просто темно и тихо. Потом в одном месте сплошная чернота посерела, разбегаясь в стороны от приближающегося источника света. Девушка, несущая в руке плошку с огоньком, была совсем юной, даже младше его студенток с последних курсов. Босоногая, в полупрозрачном, едва прикрывающем бедра одеянии, с ярко-алыми цветами, вплетенными в темные кудри… Она отставила свой примитивный светильник, наклонилась к лежащему на чем-то жестком Альбусу, поднесла сложенные лодочкой ладони к его губам и шепнула повелительно:

— Пей! 

У воды, появившейся в секунду назад пустовавших ладонях, не было никакого вкуса.

Второй раз он открыл глаза в каменном зале, чьи своды уходили в недосягаемую для взора высоту. Тут и там были расставлены кадки с деревьями, на которых благоухали те самые ярко-алые цветы, а напоившая его девушка сидела под одной из кадок и рассеянно пересыпала из ладони в ладонь осыпавшиеся лепестки. 

— Очнулся? Как тебя вообще сюда занесло? Нашей крови и ложки не наберется. Так хотел узнать о грядущем, что не побоялся рискнуть жизнью?

Альбус сел и с силой растер лицо ладонями. Потом подумал, встал и поклонился, прижав руку к сердцу.

— Я знаю свою судьбу, госпожа Фемида, пусть она мне и не нравится.

Девушка удивленно вскинула брови, а потом засмеялась — чисто и мелодично, как бубенцы зазвенели.

— Я не Фемида! Вы забыли, совсем все забыли… Когда-то давно, зелье, которым ты воспользовался, было известно, как катабасис — сошествие. Те, кто хотел узнать грядущее, спускался в мир теней, не успевших выбрать новое рождение. Ибо те, кто умер, не знают времени, а значит пелена будущего для них отдернута. 

— Но вы не похожи на тень, госпожа, — тихо заметил Альбус. Он не мог ошибиться: в девушке плескалась магическая сила, во много раз превосходящая его собственную, как море превосходит деревенский пруд. — Кто вы? И где я очутился?

Девушка пожала плечами, улыбнулась легко и словно бы кокетливо, но ее ответ отдался гулким эхом под сводами:

— Я царица теней и их утешительница, смертные звали меня Персефоной.

Альбуса хватило только на протяжное, но не очень умное:

— О-о-о-о…

Разговор с богиней, по идее, должен был внушать трепет, но спустя какое-то время, когда все попытки проявить почтение были отметены взмахом узкой ладони, он поймал себя на том, что беседует с ней почти так же легко, как с Минервой. Возможно, свою лепту в эту легкость внесло кислое молодое вино, слегка разбавленное водой, которое появилось у них в руках словно бы из ниоткуда. Такое же всегда получалось у Геллерта, когда он экспериментировал с трансфигурацией жидкостей. 

— И все-таки, — в какой-то момент погрозила пальцем раскрасневшаяся богиня, — если ты недоволен своим будущим, зачем ждешь его безропотно, как жертвенный агнец? 

— Мойры прядут судьбу лишь единожды, — пожал плечами Альбус, покачивая в ладони глиняную чашу с черно-красными узорами. — Ты ведь и сама приняла свою судьбу — остаться в подземном царстве с грозным мужем.

Персефона утомленным жестом потерла виски:

— Каждый раз одно и то же. Это я выбрала Дита. Я сама. Моя мать… Они приходили в ее дворец один за другим — высокие, златоглавые, боги, божки, полукровки и герои. Бессмертные воины, правители растущих и рушащихся царств, арфисты и духи. Просили моей руки, вроде бы склонившись перед моей силой и красотой, а после смотрели безжалостно, как будто я оленуха, которую они взялись добыть на охоте. Все их мысли были о том, что происходит на поле брани, и даже уйдя с него, они продолжали жить по его законам. Дит… другой. В его подземном мире царит покой, — она подняла голову, обводя взглядом высокие своды, под которыми плясали желто-зеленые светлячки, глаза богини затуманились, а губы тронула мягкая улыбка. — Я познакомилась с ним еще ребенком, думала, он пастух в горах, который как-то раз помог моему ягненку выбраться из расщелины. А наш Цербер, чтобы ты знал, прекрасно пасет овец. Они вдвоем охраняли меня, Дит плел мне венки, пел песни, рассказывал сказки… Я удирала от нянек в горы при любой возможности! И ребенком, и позже. Приходила, клала голову ему на колени, распускала волосы и жаловалась на женихов и мать. Дит молчал и улыбался. Пока я не пожалела вслух, что он не может посвататься ко мне… Мне было шестнадцать, я взошла на черную колесницу по своей воле, и моим свадебным даром был цветок граната, вплетенный над ухом, а еще — все подземное царство и его владыка впридачу. Хотя изначально предназначенной мне судьбой было вечно заклинать жизнь там, наверху. Мойры прядут нить единожды, но вовсе не высекают ее в камне. Каждый может выбрать, как выбрала я. Как выбирал Ахиллес, когда ему предложили променять долгую жизнь на славу в веках.

— Мне не из чего выбирать. Между миром и… одним человеком мне придется выбрать мир. Даже если это будет мир без него.

Покачав головой, Персефона взяла Альбуса за руку.

— Взгляни на меня. Каждый раз, когда я спускаюсь в царство моего супруга, плодородные земли под солнцем скрывает пеленой горя моей матери. Приходит зима, а с ней холод, голод, болезни и смерть. Из-за меня. Но сердце мое поет, поскольку я возвращаюсь к тому, кого выбрала сама, и от моих шагов расцветает уже подземное царство, а на лице его повелителя рождается слабая улыбка. За все приходится платить. Всегда найдется, между каким злом выбирать. Так зачем же останавливаться на том, что подарит бесконечные сожаления? Зачем мечтать о неслучившемся? Выбери то, о чем не будешь жалеть, человек, в крови которого нет моего наследия. Выбери то, что сделает счастливым для начала тебя, потому что несчастный не в силах принести радость никому. Выбери того, для кого поет твое сердце, встань возницей на его колеснице, и там, где один не в силах совладать с волей мойр, двое смогут спрясти из своих нитей новый узор. Или хотя бы попытаться это сделать.

— А если я провалюсь?

— Выпьешь из реки забвения и попробуешь еще раз.

— Так просто? — Альбус хотел еще о многом спросить, но почувствовал неожиданное жжение и боль в груди, потер ее и закашлялся, прикрываясь ладонью, а после с удивлением глядя на окрасившую пальцы кровь.

— Тебе, пожалуй, пора… — на лице богини мелькнуло что-то, похожее на сожаление. — Живые не могут слишком долго оставаться среди теней, не рискуя пополнить их сонм. Иди! И сделай то, что хочешь сделать! 

Она рассмеялась, вытащила заложенный за ухо цветок и бросила его Альбусу. В полете тот осыпался лепестками на пол, и в ладони упала только сердцевина с пестиком, которая неожиданно набухла, увеличиваясь в размерах, и превратилась в спелый плод граната с шершавой кожурой.

Альбус моргнул: раз, другой, третий. Взгляд никак не мог сфокусироваться — перед ним смутно виднелась поверхность стола, на котором поблескивал пустой пузырек из-под зелья. Сердце частило, в ушах шумело, болело затекшее от долгого сидения в неудобной позе тело, и было просто смешно думать, что он и впрямь удостоился разговора с богиней… Вот только рядом с пузырьком лоснился глянцем кожуры крупный гранат.

Неловко пошатнувшись и ухватившись за спинку кресла, Альбус встал, нетвердо шагнул к зеркалу Еиналеж, ухватил и сдернул пыльное покрывало. В отражении Геллерт — усталый, колючий, взрослый, — собирал губами с его ладони гранатовые зерна и едва заметно улыбался. На головах у них сияли узкие золотые венцы.


End file.
